


Alison

by stayclean_embracethevoid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ableism, Ableist Language, Canon Autistic Character, Childhood Friends, Fantasy, Fiction, Friendship, I think?, LGBTQ Character, Magic, Original Fiction, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poetry, Slurs, Teenage characters, child characters, implied/referenced bullying/abuse, mentions of bullying/abuse, r slur, rated t just to be safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayclean_embracethevoid/pseuds/stayclean_embracethevoid
Summary: When I was in magic elementaryThere was a girl who was needy, had a temper like a stormPeople thought she was selfish and greedyPeople thought she was spoilt and a bratBut when I asked her for help with my readingShe said“OK,”





	1. Alison

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy reading!

When I was in magic elementary

There was a girl who was needy, had a temper like a storm

People thought she was selfish and greedy

People thought she was spoilt and a brat

But when I asked her for help with my reading

She said

“OK,”


	2. Changeling

Alison was really weird and really smart

She knew so much about fairies

She knew that they are the masters of deceit,

That you should never eat their food,

That you should never give them your name,

Or that you should never enter a fairy ring.

 

When I asked her about this knowledge

She confessed that she was curious

Because her parents referred to her as a changeling

When they were away

From prying eyes.

 

I soon discovered that a changeling was a fairy child

Left in the bed of

Stolen human children.

I soon started to suspect

Alison isn’t as cruel

As others make her out to be.


	3. Wizard

Alison told me that she was excited for junior high.

“I’ll learn more magic,”

“So people will stop thinking I’m a _retarded_ little _girl_.”

She was suspended a day later

For breaking a chair

When she did not get her way.


	4. Homeschool

Weeks later

I saw Alison at the park.

I ran up to her and sighed with relief

And she gladly let me into her arms when I cried tears of joy.

Those tears soon dried when she told me she wouldn’t be coming back to school,

And that she would be homeschooled instead!

 

I jumped for her joy! I grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet!

We spun around, squealing happily.

But I was sad that I didn’t get to be around her as often any more

And that I didn’t get to convince people that

She wasn’t a retarded little girl,

She wasn’t a changeling,

She wasn’t cruel,

She wasn’t selfish or greedy,

Or a spoilt brat!

 

“Don’t be,”

Alison said

“My parents act like I’m all of those things, so it must be true.”

My heart shattered.


	5. "I don't get it."

I pushed Alison on the old tire

Which was hanging from a tree

In my backyard.

 

“I don’t get it,”

She started, turning her head towards me.

“Why do different people have to act a certain way?”

I was confused.

I asked her what she meant.

 

“Why do boys

Play with trucks

Hate pink

And kiss girls?”

“Why do girls

Play with dolls

Wear pink skirts

And bake cookies?”

 

I don’t kiss you!

“I know. We are different-er.”

I could hear the strong and sturdy branch of the tree rustle,

As I pushed her on the swing.

And while I was getting bored of being the pusher,

I thought about boys and girls, and why they have to be different.


End file.
